aaand ACTION!
by HFaith
Summary: what if the inu-gang had to make a movie directed by kag's friend who supports her unrecognised lovelife with the Taiyokai of the west? for those who weren't able to review, now you can.
1. Default Chapter

AND ACTION!!!  
  
by faith  
  
hi. here i am again! with another fanfic. yeah, i decided i won't do a sequel. anyway, here's another one. hope you like it.oh  
  
and here, i'll exclude mr. cute kitsune, shippou in some parts. 'coz i just think he should shut up whenever he's not needed.  
  
but don't get me wrong. i like the little cutie too.  
  
disclaimer: do i really need to say it? DON'T, WON'T AND NEVER WIIIILLLLLLL!!!!!!!  
  
chapte 1: discovered  
  
"kagome!" a teenage girl in kagome's class called.  
  
"oh, hi tey! what's up?"  
  
"kagome, i want you to... well if you don't mind.... well...."  
  
"what?"  
  
"um... remeber the time i helped you out with art class? and then you said that you owed me?"  
  
"well, yeah. and?"  
  
"well, now you can repay me."  
  
"i'm almost afraid to ask how."  
  
"i want you to star in my movie!!!"  
  
"ehh????!!!!!"  
  
"yeah, i'm gonna enter it in director college. and if they like it, i'll be accepted to study in a school for future film makers."  
  
"tey, i support you in being a director and all, but me? star in your movie?"  
  
"oh, come on, kag-chan. PPPLLLLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!" tey put on the puppy face.  
  
she sighed. she never gets to deny the puppy face when it's with tey. so she said...  
  
"okay, i'll think about it and let you know tomorrow. okay?"  
  
"thank you!!!!!!"  
  
#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#  
  
that day, kagome forgot that this day was when she promised inu-yasha that she would come back. she decided to go to  
  
the well, tell inu-yasha she'll stay for a little while longer and she can make the movie with tey. so she walked to the well.  
  
and at the same time, tey just remembered that she had to discuss the story first and what kag would think of it. so she set  
  
off to kagome's. but on her way, she saw kagome enter an old building. she remembered kagome say that there was a well  
  
in there.   
  
"what's she gonna do there?" she followed her stealthilly inside and found her standing next to the well. she jumped in!  
  
In utter horror, tey ran for her friend's hand and fell in with her. uh oh.  
  
"kagome!!!!!!!" was the last thing heard from the well...  
  
#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#  
  
she opened her eyes only to see two pairs of blue hued eyes.  
  
"kagome!!!!" she screamed in joy as she regained her energy and hugged her friend.  
  
"tey. what were you doing following me?"  
  
"i was so worried! why'd you jump! didn't you know you'd get hurt or even worse DEAD?!!!!" she said as she pulled away.  
  
"wait... we're not dead... we're not hurt... HEY!!! HOW COME WE'RE NOT EVEN IN THE WELL???!!!!"  
  
"tey, tey, get a hold of yourself! we're in sengoku jidai!"  
  
"what?!"  
  
"this is my little secret. now, it's ours..." she said as some poeple entered the room.  
  
"who're they?"  
  
"this is miroku, sango, shippou and inu-yasha. they're my friends. i travel with them..."  
  
"explain." and so she explained all about the well and everything.  
  
"kagome, what's his name again?" tey reffered to miroke who was beside her.  
  
"that's Miroku, why?"  
  
slap!!!!!  
  
"please keep your hands off me, you perverted, sphysco, maniac monk, MIROKU!"  
  
"feh, he'll never learn!" inu-yasha said. but then he sniffed the air... and growled...  
  
"what?" kagome asked turning to him.  
  
"sesshumaru...."  
  
they all ran out of the hut and to a clearing far enough to keep the yokai lord from destroying the village. tey walked fast  
  
enough to keep up. when she walked into the clearing, everyone had their weapons readied. she however had a calm   
  
feeling.   
  
she saw a white blur not too far away. before she knew it, inu-yasha and sesshumaru were already fighting.  
  
she watched carefully. and thought,   
  
'hey, they aint half bad, i could really use a fight scene like that in my story.'  
  
as she saw sesshumaru punch inu-yasha on the stomach and inu-yasha was blown back into a tree. but quickly regained  
  
stance. inu-yasha lunged at the other person and tried to get him in a punch. but the other seemed much better than him.  
  
she walked to kagome and said,  
  
"kagome, who's the really beautiful woman?"  
  
"he's not a woman, he's a man. he's inu-yasha's bro---"  
  
"HALF!!!!!!" they heard from the fighting jumble. they couldn't identify which brother said it, though.  
  
"half brother. and they're fighting for tetsusaiga."  
  
"who's tetsusaiga?"  
  
"it's the sword inu-yasha's using. and sesshumaru wants it."  
  
"kagome, please stop them."  
  
"what?"  
  
"just do it!"  
  
"okay, but they won't like it." she warned. she took in a deep breath. "sit." and you could hear a big slam within 30 miles   
  
even though she said it as blank and as soft as she could muster.  
  
"dear brother, you're wench has finally betrayed you letting you become vulnerable. now you die!" sesshumaru said as he  
  
lifted a poisonous clawed hand just above his head. and he was just about to put it through his half brother's head when  
  
suddenly kagome threw herself to push sesshumaru from his stance. and was succesful. she landed on him and looked at   
  
his face without fear.  
  
"don't think i'd ever betray inu-yasha! i'm just trying to stop the two of you from fighting!"  
  
"darn it kagome what did you do that for?!" inu-yasha exclaimed as he finally got his head away from the dirt. he turned to  
  
see that kagome was ontop of sesshumaru.  
  
"what the?!!!!" inu-yasha started on. until kagome realized the position she was on and frantically moved away.  
  
inu-yasha was just about to stomp on to there. but tey called him.  
  
"i-inu-yasha!" he turned  
  
"what?!"  
  
"kagome was just trying to save you!"  
  
"in that positon?! oh yeah, that's really saving me!"  
  
"inu-yasha shut up!"  
  
"yet another wench for your group, hanyou."  
  
"you too! shut your trap!" she said in a tone not even sesshumaru could dissobey.  
  
"come here! you too." she said pointing to the brothers.  
  
"kagome, sango, pshyco,perverted, maniac monk miroku, you too." everyone sat where she pointed. in a semi-circle.  
  
she sat infront of them and smiled.   
  
"i like it..." she said looking at everyone.  
  
"what?" sango said.  
  
"i like it... you can all be characters for my movie."  
  
"kagome, what's a movie?" shippou asked.  
  
"um.. i'll explain later, okay, shippou?"  
  
"o.k."  
  
#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#  
  
after a while....  
  
"no."  
  
"oh, pleasssseeee!!!!!!!! sesshumaru-saammmmaaaa!!!!!!"  
  
"no."  
  
"why not?"  
  
"this theatre play is ridiculous! i will not lower myself to work with the hanyou and his group of humans!"  
  
"well, that's just you whinning."  
  
"i don't want to work with HIM!!!!"  
  
"inu-yasha, i really need both of you. please!"  
  
"why should i?!"  
  
"because, you look handsome, you're great at fighting and i think you can relate with this character really well."  
  
"well... i guess i could do it... better than him... yeah! i'll do it! wait. what do ya need him for?"  
  
"because, he's gorgeous in every aspect, he's really strong, he has a cool demeanor and he can relate pretty well with his  
  
appointed character."  
  
"yeah, but he won't do it! so i guess i'll be the best!"  
  
"if you think you can be better than me in this aspect, i will just have to banish that thought from your thick skull, brother"  
  
"so, you're gonna go for it?"  
  
"very well, i will."  
  
"yes!!!!"  
  
#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#  
  
well now, tey's got a cast of youkais and a hanyou. seems fun ne? 


	2. CHARACTERS!

chapter 2: characters  
  
this is my favorite chappy  
  
"okay, so everyone has already agreed. no backing out now. are we ready?"  
  
"tey, who are our characters?" sango asked  
  
"hihihihi..... okay, sango, you'll be alexandra, kagome's best friend and her love advice giver." she inqueried as she gave  
  
sango her script.  
  
"miroku, you'll be the rorouni who has been wounded but healed by the ever so kind alexandra. your name's eric."  
  
he takes the script.  
  
"inu-yasha, you'll be the ever gruff, stubborn, pig-headed, overprotective, twin brother of sesshumaru." hands him his   
  
script. inu-yasha would've thrown a fit if it weren't for the 'no complaints!' look on tey's face. "you'r name's kairo."  
  
"sesshumaru." a growl escaped his throught. "sama. will be the mysterious, blank faced man who tries to kill kairo   
  
and along with kagome to obtain your father's sword. see? you can really relate to your character. you'r name is touya."  
  
"and kagome, will be the beautiful, ever-loving, cheerful, trusting, pure and understanding tiara."  
  
"how'd you get the names?" kagome asked.  
  
"i know, nice right? i just thought of the names. okay, so everyone's got their scripts, you can read it first and i'll go back   
  
to my time and get the camera."  
  
"i'll come with you." kagome said.  
  
and they all read their scripts.  
  
and then......  
  
"WHHAAATTTT???????!!!!!!!!" could be heard all over japan.  
  
"oh, and i forgot to tell you, it's a love story. bye!" tey said after jumping in and before going to the bottom.  
  
#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#  
  
hehehehe.... i'm just so sneaky. tey has pissed off everyone! wait for the next chappy please... 


	3. speak it then do it

chapter 3: speak it then do it.  
  
my other favorite chappy  
  
and if you want to get more chills, try to figure out a little trick i pulled there.  
  
after they came back......  
  
"okay, first we have to try out how we should say our parts. okay, let's start from the 1st scene. shippou will be the minion.  
  
start."  
  
sesshumaru: where is it?! where could it be?! where could father hide it?!  
  
shippou: please, master, let's not get frustrated. i know we've looked everywhere, but we must've overlooked something...  
  
sesshumaru:... (he contemplated on this).....................KAIRO!  
  
shippou: master?  
  
sesshumaru:....  
  
"okay, this is the part where you walk away."   
  
shippou: m-matte, master!  
  
"then, touya swore that he would find his twin brother kairo and take what was righfully his.their father's sword."tey   
  
narrated. "okay, next scene."  
  
after the scene when inu-yasha met kagome, sango met miroku, they all met and started a journey. until... sesshumaru  
  
came demanding the sword. (and this all happens like the episodes in the t.v. series)   
  
until kikyo came in the scene. and like the others, tey really didn't care if she was a good guy or a bad guy. she just wanted   
  
more characters. so, she became tera. tiara's twin sister. the one who also fell inlove with kairo but was jealous of tiara.  
  
#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#  
  
now they were finished reciting their script. now they were filming. (now we start at episode 49)   
  
she was running. tiara was running. then she stopped and fell to her knees and broke down. she cried. she covered her face  
  
as her forehead touched the ground. she sobbed...( just imagine kagome in cori's position when kenshin left her.)  
  
"kairo....nande? kairo......"  
  
'wow, kagome's doing real good as an actress!' tey thought as she watched in awe.  
  
then enter touya. he watched and listened. his face still an unreadable blank.  
  
he walked to her. step by step. however, unheard, as the choked sobs of tiara overpowered them.  
  
he knelt to her. that was when tiara seemed to hear and looked up....  
  
"what... do you want?!" her voice was broken and filled with pain.  
  
he didn't reply.  
  
"what?! if you want to insult me then go on! i'll gladly accept it with open arms! if you want to kill me then thank you very  
  
much!"  
  
"he hurt you that bad?"  
  
kagome gasped and a tear came down her cheeks. this was so much like her. tiara was so much like her. she WAS tiara.  
  
no! remember your lines! don't get distracted!  
  
"what do you care?"  
  
no reply.  
  
he lifted his hand to her face. she flinched in anticipating pain. but only a gentle touch on the cheek.  
  
sesshumaru touched her cheek and brushed away her tears. it was truly a pitiful sight to see such beautiful eyes full of pain  
  
and suffering. it affected him somehow.  
  
"why do you still love him? after all the things he's done to pain you. and all the times he took you for granted. why do you  
  
still love him?"  
  
"i.....i don't kno..."  
  
"tell me, do you think he loves you too?"  
  
oh, that hit the spot! she broke down again in tears but now she clasped onto him. holding onto his shirt like it was a   
  
lifeline and crying her heart out. he circled his arms around her and let her cry. entoxicating himself with kagome's scent.  
  
she stopped crying.   
  
"why? why are you doing all of this?" she said looking up to face him.  
  
no reply. sesshumaru looked her straight in the eyes. his eyes, still an unreadable blank.  
  
he closed his eyes and closed the distance between them.  
  
kagome gasped. eyes wide in shock. but not horror.  
  
wait! that wasn't part of the script!  
  
sesshumaru took his chance with her gasp and kissed her more deeply.  
  
'what? did he decide to improvise?' tey thought.  
  
he finally pulled away. kagome's lips were still parted from the kiss. her whole body trembling.  
  
"because." he said. but then inu-yasha jumped from behind them with tetsusaiga unsheathed and ready to kill.  
  
"kairo!" tiara said in surprise. touya stood up and unsheathed his sword.  
  
from the camera's angle, you could clearly see that kairo was mad as hell. which was good. 'coz that was in the script.   
  
"you traitor!!!! how could you???!!!!" he screamed to his twin brother.  
  
"kairo." touya said.  
  
"i'll make you pay!" he said as he charged to touya. but the target was really sesshumaru.he kissed her. he kissed kagome!  
  
touya unsheathed his sword and told tiara to step back. touya fought back with his toukigin. tiara watched helplessly as   
  
they fought.  
  
again and again, kairo slashed at touya blindly. they were like lightning charging at each other. again and again they charged  
  
at each other. but all metal met was metal. no flesh. they were equally strong. tiara watched in horror. the man she once  
  
loved and broke her heart, kairo and the man who was slowly and unconciousely knocked on her heart's door........  
  
sesshumaru........ no! she won't let this happen! no! she won't let touya do this! he'll get hurt!   
  
"dame... yamette.... yamette!!! YAMETTE!!!!!!!!!!" she cried as she covered her ears and shut her eyes tight. touya stopped   
  
almost emmidately but kairo was too blinded by his rage that he didn't stop and stabbed his brother in the stomach and   
  
pulled out his sword. (of couse that'll heal! i won't let inu kill sesshy-kun!)  
  
touya grabbed his wound and looked in pain. he fell to his knees as a thin line of blood came from his lips. tiara saw this   
  
and ran to him completely forgetting kairo.  
  
"touya! touya!!!" she looked at kairo with hateful eyes.  
  
"you! why did you do this! aren't you satisfied that you had my sister already. now... you... you killed him! how could you!"  
  
"tiara! i didn't know! she looked so much like you that i thought she WAS you. i---"  
  
"urusae!!! urusane! i hate you!!! i hate you!!! i hate you!!!"  
  
kairo looked hurt and ran away leaving tiara to cry for her love. she cradled him in her arms as she watched him bleed.  
  
"touya... don't.... don't die..... please.... don't die..." she breathed between sobs.   
  
sesshumaru watched as she cried. watched as she became helpless. watched as she wanted him.  
  
"you cant.......you can't die..... i won't let you.... i don't want you to! please don't......i'll do anything.... just...." she sobbed  
  
he awaited her plea to finish. "don't die......" she breathed.   
  
he reached up to her and wiped away the tears... "because..." he whispered. "i fell inlove with you..." and he closed his   
  
eyes to welcome death. kagome realized that he had answered tiara's question earlier. and tiara realized that touya had   
  
accepted his death and left her.  
  
she shook her head frantically as she covered her mouth as tears came pouring down.  
  
"no...no......NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed to the heavens throught the star-filled sky. but alas, her plees were  
  
unheard and remained unheard. forever.  
  
"aaaaaand CUT!" tey said. "thank you guys! wonerful shot! and we are FINISHED! IT'S A WRAP!!!!!"  
  
#~*~#*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#  
  
yeay! it's a wrap! tell me if you got the trick i pulled off.  
  
and yura of the hair, i'm so honored to be your fav auth. and if you would like to read my other fics, it's right here too.  
  
just look for 'Night of Healing' and 'The date the sesshumaru fanfic' 


	4. I Wasn't Acting

chapter:4: i wasn't acting  
  
final chapter. and if you didn't get the trick on the last chapter....then....  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!! it was so easy!!!!! don't worry, sesshy-kun will tell you later on.  
  
"thank you again, kagome, inu-yasha, sesshumaru-sama, sango, even you, miroku. thank you! now i just have to give it to  
  
them and see how it goes. you were all such great actors and actressess that you should be in showbiz by now. anyway,  
  
don't worry kag-chan, i'll keep the well our litlle secret and sesshumaru? you were SO good at being touya. i didn't think  
  
you had it in you."  
  
"you didn't think." he said.  
  
"hmph! whatever, but if it was for me, i would've thought you were really inlove with kag-chan here."  
  
"te-ey!" kagome whinned as her cheeks took a tint of pink.  
  
"hey, i was just saying! my opinion alone. but alas! i gotta go! bye, guys!"  
  
"yah, and congratulations to everyone too! bye!" kagome added and jumped into the well with tey.  
  
as they jumped sesshumaru already took off. that was a very.... interesting.... opinion.  
  
sesshumaru touched his lips with a finger. it was not part of the script. it was not needed. yet it felt so right. no. he wasn't  
  
touya when he kissed her. he was sesshumaru. and she was not tiara. she was kagome.... and the kiss was not acting....  
  
#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#  
  
well that's nice. wasn't it. next chappy, comming up!  
  
i know, it's short, i'm not blind... there's gonna be the last chapter, "the aftermath" 


	5. the Aftermath

CHAPTER 5: the aftermath  
  
three weeks later...  
  
"WWOOOOHHH!!!!  
  
"GREAT MOVIE!!!"  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" all the kids in their campus saw tey's movie in her premier. and all of them seemed to love the  
  
story AND the characters. tey was very happy. she got her filming career started. and it was all thanks to kagome and the  
  
wonderful people in sengoku jidai for being so helpfull. so she decided to come to sengoku. to kagome... to them all....  
  
#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#  
  
"ohaiyo, minna-san!!!" she said as she stepped out of the well.  
  
"ohaiyo, tey..." kagome said with a heart-melting smile.  
  
"ohaiyo,tey-chan!" shippou said from kagome's arms. the others greeted them too.  
  
kagome was suprised when tey ran up to her and engulfed her in a feirce hug. "ooohhh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthank  
  
youthankyou,kag-chan!!!!"  
  
"th-thank you? for what?"  
  
"for being my star in my movie! it was a total hit and i got to start my career in movie making! thankyou!!!!"  
  
kagome choked breathlessly and then said, "y--you're welcome..... and... you're----also k--killing me..."  
  
tey let go of kagome quickly with a gasp. "oh,sorry. matte, where's sesshumaru and inu-yasha? i gotta thank them too."  
  
and like perfect timing, inu-yasha came down from his tree and looked at the tey.  
  
"hey." he said  
  
"wow, is that how you say hi to your BEAUTIFUL director after not seeing her for 3 weaks?"  
  
"feh! beautiful? i'd rather puke! what's you bussiness anyway? "  
  
"i wanted to say thank you to all of you for making my movie a hit. but kag-chan, can you do me a favor first before i say  
  
thanks to the inu?" she then whispered something into kagome's ears and kagome looked at her with a raised eyebrow   
  
silently asking if she was sure. tey only smiled at her.  
  
she took in a deep breath... and then........"inu-yasha, why don't you SIT down for a while?!"  
  
"thump"  
  
"heh! never ceases to make me smile! i just love that subdueing spell, kag. anyway, thanks inu-yasha."  
  
and on the ground, in-yasha was kissing the dirt and his foot was twitching....  
  
"anywho... where's sesshumaru. i want to thank him too."  
  
"um... i guess he's in his castle." sango answered  
  
"well, he DOES have sentsitive ears, right?"  
  
"very" miroku answered  
  
"then...." she took in a big puff of breath and then....   
  
"SESSHUMARU-SAMAAAAAA!!!!!! COME TO THE BONE EATER'S WEEEELLLLLLLL!!!!!!"  
  
and then, after a few minutes, he arrived infront of the group.  
  
"hey, it actually worked! cool!" tey said aloud  
  
"what do you want, human. this better be important, because if not... i cannot say that i will just walk away clean of your  
  
blood."  
  
"i just wanna say, THANK YOU! for being touya! everyone loved the movie. and they want some merchandises."  
  
"merchandises?" sango thought aloud  
  
"yup! they want pictures of every cast member. so if you don't mind,.....um....well....."  
  
"uhuh, you want some pictures of us...." kagome said in half-lided eyes.  
  
"you mean, the thing that comes out of that thing that kagome called a ...k...k....kamera?"shippou asked  
  
"it's called a camera, shippou."  
  
"how does it work again?" said sango  
  
"here, let me take a picture of you, kag." tey requested  
  
kagome, being as helpful as she is, looked at the camera and smiled. tey clicked a button then a flash and then something  
  
come out from the bottom of the camera.  
  
sesshumaru picked up the peice of paper only to see a very detailed painting of kagome in the exact same position she was  
  
in just moments ago.  
  
"what magic is this?" he couldn't help but ask.  
  
"hmhmhhm, it's called technology." kagome giggled and so did tey.  
  
"so? can i get pictures of you guys?" tey asked.  
  
sesshumaru looked at kagome's face. looking for some reasureance. and so he did. kagome smiled warmingly at him. he  
  
felt like melting into a bucket of gooo... but not infront of......the half-breed. "very well..."  
  
"yeay!!!!" tey said triumphantly.   
  
so the whole day, they shot pictures.  
  
of the group. and sometimes by pairs....  
  
there was an inu-yasha with tiara picture. they were in a sweet hug. (which silently made sesshumaru fume for some   
  
unknown reason)  
  
then there was an alexandra and eric picture where the rorouni gives alexandra flowers like a shy boy. and behind tey,  
  
kagome was admiring the 'so made for each other but there's only one lecherous monk problem' couple.  
  
sesshumaru watched as tey took more and more of these...'pick-tours' and as kagome adored the couple.  
  
inu-yasha was sulking on the low branch. which sesshumaru thought he would never understand.  
  
then while sesshumaru was still contemplating on his brother's strange behavior, kagome came up to him.  
  
"heya! watcha lookin' at inu for?" she asked like she was a little curious kid.  
  
he didn't grace her queston with an answer. he just looked at her with bored eyes.  
  
"keh, nice talking!" she commented  
  
"why do you talk to me like i am one of your companions?" he asked. well it was also kinda like a statement.  
  
"well aren't you?" she leaned closer to him to prove her point while her hands were on her hips.  
  
sesshumaru personally thought that this was a sign of her disrespect. but the other side of his head told him that she looked  
  
really cute like that. unfortunately, so did tey.  
  
a flash of light and then....the picture was printed!  
  
"oh, this picture is SO cute! you two look SSOOO good together!" tey exclaimed.  
  
kagome blushed.... wait? why was she blushing! it was only tey saying it. it was only sesshumaru....  
  
only sesshumaru.....right?.....there was absolutely nothing between sesshumaru and her....right? i mean, it was only the kiss  
  
of touya to tiara.....right? not her and sesshumaru......right?  
  
sesshumaru seemed to notice her deep in thought and wondered what made her do that. only one way to find out,  
  
"kagome-san?" she snapped out of it. at least it worked. she looked at him then blushed again.  
  
"sesshumaru, you actually called her by her name! not human,wench,girl and other words i'd rather not speak! wow! total  
  
transormation, dude!" tey said. well, okay, she exclaimed.  
  
"and?" sesshumaru replied in a blank tone.   
  
"keh! so what! he just said her name! i can do that too! so can you and everyone else! it's not'in' special! get over it!" inu-  
  
yasha so rudely said.  
  
"what are you so jealous about inu? just because kag-chan exchanged you for your so much cooler than you half-brother   
  
when you're the one who dumped her for a corpse, you go back and go all selfish like."  
  
"what did you say to me?" inu-yasha said fuming over what she said.  
  
kagome, knowing what was definetely gonna occure next decided to stop it. SOON!   
  
"sit!"  
  
'thump!'  
  
"inu-yasha, don't get mad at tey! she's not so used to you." kagome defended as inu-yasha got off the dirt.  
  
"what're you defending him for, kag-chan? he broke your heart! he should suffer for it! he's dummer than a twit to leave   
  
you for that corpse! ain't i right, sesshumaru?" tey said looking at sesshumaru. but kagome didn't look at him. for some   
  
reason she thought he would laugh at her stupidity. or inult her. but nothing came... nothing but....  
  
"yes. that he is." kagome's eyes widened. and she just had to look at him! she turned only to see serious golden amber eyes.  
  
there was no other emotions there but seriouseness. no pity. no humor. no disgust. nothing... but seriouseness and....   
  
gentleness...  
  
"sesshumaru.....why?"  
  
he didn't answer. instead he turned and walked away... kagome, being her stubborn self wouldn't let him off so easily.  
  
"wait! answer me! answer! tell me why, darn you! tell me!" she told him in hot persuit.  
  
she didn't realize that they were already in a thick forest until sesshumaru got fed up and stopped.  
  
"if you do not stop following me, you will end up in the western lands. and trust me, you do not want to be there." he said  
  
not even turning to look her in the face.  
  
"why did you defend me?" she demanded the answer. something sesshumaru respected.  
  
"why do you torture me so, kagome?" he asked truthfully...  
  
"what?" she didn't, couldn't understand. he stepped closer to her until he had her pinned to a tree. he stretched his hands to  
  
entrap her. he leaned closer to the nape of her neck and smelt her scent.  
  
"why must you plague my mind so? why must you be so close and yet so far?" he stepped to her and pulled her close.  
  
kagome was taken aback. she was supposed to push him away. but found her body weak against his touch. she couldn't.  
  
how could she? she was also being plagued by him... in her dreams... the memories of him kissing her.....their lips in such  
  
a chaste kiss..... her heart skipping every half a beat... his warm, soft lips and touch.... it was too good to forget.  
  
even he could'nt forget the sensation. how could she?  
  
"sesshumaru....." she breathed. how could she turn away? his arms were so gentle and yet so firm. she could've stayed there  
  
for who knows how long?  
  
"kagome.... i cannot let you go...i won't...." he said turning the embrace into a feirce lock between them.   
  
sesshumaru.......... her mind was blank. all she could think of was that kiss and his name.....  
  
she couldn't forget..... she wanted so much to give in. to hold him back.... and so she did......  
  
"then don't......" she said wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.... now this was a fitting  
  
ending......  
  
the end  
  
hope you like it. i could care less 'bout what that baka inu's doing right now. anywho, thanks for reading.  
  
oh, and i'm having a debate with my brothers on who are better; girls? or boys? i'm saying girls, but 2 against 1 is so hard to  
  
fight. SOMEONE HELP ME OUT! GIVE ME A REASON WHY GIRLS ARE BETTER! 


End file.
